


Calm after the storm

by prowlish



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Brother Feels, Families of Choice, Fluff, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four mechs need something quite simple after Praxus falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm after the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schwapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwapocalypse/gifts), [kyarorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/gifts), [Minibot_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minibot_Love/gifts), [goodnyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnyte/gifts), [Chronosmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronosmith/gifts).



> So I started babbling about brotherly Bluestreak & Prowl fluff on twitter, and then I added in the twins because Lambos and Datsuns just go right together in my head. :') The idea got lots of encouragement on twitter, so here we are. Hope y'all enjoy!

After the harrowing mission to Praxus, Sunstreaker had looked forward to his well-earned time off spent with his twin. Of late, Prowl had been a shared companion, but for the first few days after they’d returned hauling a barely functional Bluestreak from the ruins of the city, Prowl would not budge from either his desk, or Bluestreak’s side as his younger brother recovered in the medbay.

Prowl had returned to their berth a week or two later, after Bluestreak stabilized, though by that time they had long returned to their duties. But whoever was there in the small hours when Prowl finally conceded to his frame’s need for rest, whether it be Sideswipe, or himself, or both of them, he was more than welcome. The crowded berth wasn’t an issue; in fact, Sunstreaker could almost call it comforting, were he the type to drivel about such things.

And yet now…

Sunstreaker stared at the current arrangement. If it had been crowded with him, Sideswipe, and Prowl, then Bluestreak’s presence was pushing it. The berth was unusually spacious for what was standard on the Ark, but seriously. He and Sideswipe weren’t exactly small, and even though Prowl and Bluestreak were, two pairs of doorwings was a lot to navigate in a small space.

But neither one of them could deny Prowl. Plus, it was hard not to be protective of the small, newly-healed bot that they had pulled from beneath a collapsed building and cradled away from rag-tag Decepticon patrols. 

From what Prowl said, Bluestreak was having trouble recharging. Sunstreaker wasn’t sure how this was going to make it easier for him to recharge, but -- the soft pleading in Prowl’s tone and Bluestreak’s large, haunted optics had been impossible to say no to.

And really, being part of a warm pile of strong frontliner limbs, slender Praxian lines, and doorwings wasn’t much to complain about. There was awkwardness with kibble at times; one of those optic-catching doorwings would get caught and there’d have to be a collective shift. But it was never long before they settled again, engines rumbling contentedly. And it was even more worth it to see Bluestreak slip into gentle recharge, cradled against Prowl’s front, his older brother cradling him almost reverently. 

No, in fact, Sunstreaker thought he could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Graveyard, goodnyte, and thedaringplatypus for reassuring words (and to the latter to, for looking the thing over. :') )
> 
> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
